The Mechanic
The Mechanic is a former employee of Master Chen who was at one point imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison. Prior to the Second Serpentine War, the Mechanic was affiliated with the Anacondrai Cultists, repairing noodle trucks for the underground crime organization. After Chen and his army were banished, the Mechanic went out of business with his employer having been cursed. Due to his involvement with Chen, he was locked up in Kryptarium Prison, where he earned the name "The Mechanic." After the Battle of Stiix, the Ninja were imprisoned in Kryptarium after being framed for several crimes. Upon entering the prison, they were confronted by the inmates, including the Mechanic, who was vengeful after the Ninja defeated Chen and put him out of work. When the inmates started fighting the Ninja, the Mechanic went after Zane to steal some of his robotic parts, but thanks to P.I.X.A.L. he was stopped from doing so. Following Jay's final wish, the Ninja were never sent to Kryptarium and the Mechanic didn't confront them. At some point, the Mechanic escaped Kryptarium Prison, but was defeated by Kai and Zane and was subsequently placed back in prison. While still in Kryptarium Prison, the Mechanic strikes a friendship with Ultra Violet, over their mutual hatred for the Ninja, and conspire to break out, only to be recaptured by Samurai X. However, the Mechanic managed to escaped Kryptarium Prison again and associated with a mysterious person named Unagami. History Prior to Master Chen's banishment to the Cursed Realm, the Mechanic made money repairing the vehicles of the Anacondrai Cultists. After their defeat at the Corridor of Elders, he was arrested and sent to Kryptarium Prison where he swore revenge on the Ninja with the intent of tearing Zane apart for parts. Skybound Enkrypted When the Ninja arrived at Kryptarium for being framed for a crime spree, the Mechanic opened his and several other inmates’ cell doors, leading them to confront the Ninja. Explaining his situation to Lloyd, he demanded they hand over Zane to use as spare parts in exchange for the grievances he believed the Ninja had caused. However, before he could take any action, Warden Noble arrived, ordering him and Lloyd to shake hands. During the following meal in the cafeteria, the Mechanic confronted the Ninja again, but was dismissed by them as at most a fourth-tier bad guy. Infuriated, he started a fight during which the Mechanic dragged Zane away, determined to take him apart. However, an electric shock orchestrated by P.I.X.A.L. sent the Mechanic flying back and he was returned to his cell by the guards before he was able to inflict any further damage to the Nindroid. Due to Jay's final wish, the Mechanic never confronted the Ninja in Kryptarium, due to them never being sent there. Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception The Mechanic manages to somehow break out of Kryptarium Prison and fights Kai and Zane with a new arm that is similar to a flamethrower. However, Zane manages to freeze the villain in place, and then send him back to the Kryptarium. Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu The Weekend Drill The Mechanic was seen in the Kryptarium Prison several times, sharing one cell with a Sons of Garmadon member, watching the fight between Cole and Giant Stone Warrior, and later throwing random objects at Cole, for defeating and placing Giant Stone Warrior and Killow back into their cells. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu The Absolute Worst While in the exercise yard, a newspaper comes at the Mechanic, who reads it, and discovers that the Ninja are gone before relaying the news to Ultra Violet, who tells him they breakout after lights out. Later that night after the guards turned off the lights, the Mechanic used his cybernetic arm to get the keys to his and Ultra Violet's cells before they escape through a tunnel she had dug. Once they reached the sewers, the Mechanic and Ultra Violet argue about who they thought was the worst (Zane or Nya) before Fugi-Dove shows up, telling them it is Jay. Once they heard Ultra Violet's story about her capture, the Mechanic tells her and Fugi-Dove about the time Nya stopped him and later stole his truck before eventually listening to Fugi-Dove's story about his hatred for Jay, only to easily find it false, until they reach a grate, and start to make plans for crime breaking, only to end up captured by Samurai X when they had inadvertently triggered her hidden sensors, resulting in the three recaptured prisoners to proclaim her as the worst. Prime Empire Original Shorts Upgrade After stealing money from the Ninjago City Bank, the Mechanic went to an abandoned arcade and told a computer about the Noodle Truck's upgrades. When the Mechanic asked if the computer can reveal his identity to him, the computer replied that he'll reveal his identity when the time is right. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *57. "Enkrypted" Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *75. "The Mask of Deception" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *3. "The Weekend Drill" (flashback) Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *117. "The Absolute Worst" Prime Empire Original Shorts *2. "Upgrade" Notes *He uses part of a Nindroid's head as part of his own head. **The eye part of the Nindroid head changes from red to blue. *His cybernetic arm he made in prison controls the cell doors, can function as a flamethrower, and detach and move on its own. *"The Weekend Drill" confirms that the Mechanic was placed back into Kryptarium after being defeated in "The Mask of Deception." *His eye color appears to be gray in "The Absolute Worst" during his anime fantasy story. Gallery The mechaninc ninjago (2).jpg|The Mechanic maliciously smirks. MoS57Lloyd2.png|The Mechanic talks with Lloyd. MoS57Mechanic1.png|The Mechanic being behind the bars. MoS57Mechanic2.png|The Mechanic with other Kryptarium prisoners. MoS57Mechanic3.png|The Mechanic confronts the Ninja. MoS57Pixal.png|The Mechanic trying to take Zane apart. MoSEp75FrozenMechanic.png|The Mechanic frozen by Zane. IMG_20181220_193932.jpg|The Mechanic in the cell with SOG member. Screenshot 20190907-092640.png Screenshot 20190907-093112.png Screenshot 20190907-093059.png Screenshot 20190907-092859.png Screenshot 20190907-092340.png Screenshot 20190907-092307.png Screenshot 20190907-090752.png Screenshot 20190907-090426.png Screenshot 20190907-090337.png Screenshot 20190907-090319.png Screenshot 20190907-085637.png Mechanic SOTFS.jpeg Mechanic (Upgrade).png de:Der Mechaniker Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:2016 Characters Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2018 characters Category:Males Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:Prime Empire